


Knight of Sin

by Tibbykat2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Sam Winchester, Badass, Blood and Violence, Dean Needs Love, Dean Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester Needs Therapy, Dean needs Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Graphic Violence, Hate to Love, High School, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Love/Hate, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbykat2001/pseuds/Tibbykat2001
Summary: Unrelated Sam x Demon Dean AUSamuel Singer is a 17 year-old highschooler, his parents perished in a house fire when he was two. Adopted by Bobby Singer at age five. One day he and his friends have a sleepover. During which they play a round of Truth-or-Dare and they talk Sam into going into Bobby's study. Everything goes downhill from there when Sam accidentally summons and binds a knight of hell named Dean Winchester.Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Supernatural.





	1. A World of Trouble

Sam was startled out of his daze as the shrill lunch bell rang. He packed up his stuff and followed the horde of teens out of the classroom and into the hallway, which was humming with activity. He maneuvered past the bullies without them noticing him and made it to his lunch table without incident, Garth waved him over and Sam plopped down in the empty seat next to him. Charlie was flirting with Jess, Sam's crush from elementary school. Joe was people watching as Kevin had his nose stuck in a thick book as usual. That's when Sam noticed Garth was saying his name.

"Sam? Anyone home?" Garth called as he teasingly rapped his knuckles lightly on Sam's forehead. Sam pushed his hand away with an annoyed scoff, but they were both smiling.

"I was talking to Charlie and Jess during 3rd hour and we want to have a pizza party!" Sam rolled his eyes at Garth's childishness.

"Alright, whose house are we going to?" Sam asked and his friends froze to look at him sheepishly. Sam snorted when it clicked and his friends rushed to assure him.

"No! No, Sam! It's just, most of our parents are busy and Kevin is busy so he can't make it." Joe defended and Sam shrugged with a defeated sigh.

"I'll text Bobby." Garth cheered and high-fived Charlie while Jess hugged Sam tightly, making him blush.

"He hasn't even said yes guys." Sam chuckled as he pulled out his cell. His friends ignored his comment as they had already started chattering about what they were going to do.

_Sam: Hey Bobby,_ _can_ _I have a few_ _friends come over? Please?_

_Bobby: Of course ya idgit, just make_ _sure_ _they_ _stay out of the study._ _I'll_ _be_ _at_ _work_ _till next weekend._

Sam pumped his fist into the air, drawing his friends attention.

"What'd he say?" Charlie asked with hopeful eyes.

"It was a yes." A slow grin spread out on Charlie's face that Sam wished would stay forever.

"Awesome! We'll walk home with you!" Garth turned to Kevin and started babbling about how he wished Kevin could come, while Sam turned back to his phone to type out a quick 'thank you' before standing to get lunch. Sam made sure to watch his step on his way over to the lunch line due to people trying to trip him up at every opportunity, it was predictable by this point. He almost made it to the line when Lane, his most frequent tormentor, stepped in Sam's path with an empty tray in hand. Just his luck.

"Would you look at what we have here, it's the cursed orphan." Lane wiggled his fingers with a sneer of pure loathing.

"Not today Lane." Sam sighed but Lane only leaned closer into Sam's personal space before placing a hand behind his ear mockingly.

"So sorry, I don't think I heard you..." Sam rolled his eyes and stepped forward to shove past Lane only to get the remainder of Lane's milk poured on his head. Sam shivered as the cold liquid soaked into his hair and shirt. All the students seated at the tables around him started to laugh and some even took pictures. Lane smiled at his peer's encouragement and licked his hand before smearing the saliva on Sam's cheek as he fought to keep his face neutral.

"I'll be seeing you later, _Samantha_." Lane whispered, so only Sam could hear, when he got no reaction, Lane scoffed and turned on his heel to stomp away. Hunger forgotten, Sam made his way silently back to his friends, who all rushed to surround him worriedly.

"Oh god Sam, I'm so sorry." Jess looked as if she was about to cry. Lane started bullying Sam due to Jess breaking up with him to be a part of, as he calls it, the loser gang.

"I have extra clothes." Garth stated, clamping a hand onto Sam's shoulder despite the now warming milk. Garth and Sam were relatively the same build except Sam was an inch or two taller than his friend.

"Thanks guys." Sam's lips twitched into a small smile that got everyone beaming at him in response. His friends kicked up a conversation about some random thing as they made their way to the locker room. The girls waited outside while Garth dug out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt from his gym locker. Kevin stood guard as Garth scrubbed the milk out of Sam's clothes as Sam himself rinced the liquid out of his hair. Once Sam was clean, he and his two pals exited the locker room to meet up with Charlie, Jo, and Jess.

*

Sam decided it was wise to skip gym class due to Lane and a few of his buddies who had the same class as him. So he spent the rest of the day in the library due to his 4th hour being gym and his 5th hour being his flex period. Next thing he knew he was on his way home Jo, Garth, Charlie, and Jess following after him chatting excitedly. Jo hurried her pace to keep up with Sam's long stride, seeing this, Sam started walking faster with a smug smile. Jo noticed what Sam was doing after a second or two and she grabbed his shirt.

"You...little...shit." Jo gasped as Sam stopped to let their group catch up and give Jo a chance to catch her breath.

"We should totally get a pizza, on me." Jess flashed her plain brown wallet and Sam couldn't help the smile stretching onto his lips as his friends cheered.

"We can't forget about Kevin." Garth piped up out of the blue, Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Bobby has a bunch of spooky books yeah? Maybe he would spare one for Kevin?" Sam made a face and Garth laughed.

"Okay, Okay never mind." Sam shook his head with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's just, those books are important to Uncle Bobby's work." Sam explained and Garth held up his hands.

"We totally understand." Garth assured.

"Where _does_ Bobby work Sam?" Jo had her head tilted in curiosity.

"Uh...I know he's his own boss, but other than that, I'm not sure. He usually keeps his work to himself." Sam shrugged as the group turned onto his dirt road. Sam lived with Uncle Bobby on a secluded farm a mile or two from his school.

"Sounds like he makes good money, he's awesome!" Garth's eyes sparkled as he recalled his first time meeting Sam's guardian in elementary school.

"Dude, he scares me shitless." Charlie wrapped her arms around herself as Sam laughed, earning a glower from the redhead.

"Woah, sweet place you got Sam!" Jo praised as the large cabin came into view. Sam walked up the steps followed by his awe-struck friends who waited a tad impatiently for Sam to fish his keys from his coat pocket. The door clicked open and Sam herded his friends in before shutting and locking the door behind him, when his friends gave him a weird look, Sam shrugged sheepishly.

"Bobby drilled the rule 'do not to leave the door open for long' in my head the second he adopted me, it's kind of a habit at this point." Jo snickered at Sam's embarrassed blush.

"It's not like ghosts are gonna get in." Garth teased and Sam good-naturedly stuck his tongue out. Jess held up her finger as she put the phone to her ear, she was ordering the pizza.

"I say we play truth or dare until the pizza comes." Jo suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. Jess nodded from where she stood next to Charlie with the phone.

"Is pepperoni okay?" Charlie asked, everyone agreed. Finally Jess finally hung up and sat on the couch with everyone else to start the game.

"Okay...Garth. Truth or dare." Jo had that creepy smile on her face that promised a horrible end for Garth.

"Truth...?" Jo's grin went wide and a shiver went up Sam's spine, he felt bad for the guy.

"Who would you smash? Lane or his second in command, Jacob?" Sam winced, neither were good choices but Garth _had_ to pick.

"Aw, come on Jo! Have mercy on me!" Garth whined, looking disturbed by his choices. But Jo only crossed he arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. I would have to go with...Jacob. Wait, wait, wait! Hear me out?" Garth quickly defended when he got weird looks.

"It's just, unlike Lane, Jacob doesn't share his fuck buddies with anyone or pressure them to do anything they don't want to do. I had a few friends who dated him in middle school." Garth rambled until Jo started to laugh.

"Okay, okay...your turn Garth." Jess swatted at the giggling dirty blonde girl fondly.

"Charlie! Truth or dare!" Garth pointed at the groaning red-head with a smug look.

"Dare." Charlie countered and Sam clapped, what a brave soul she was.

"I dare you to confess to your crush Martha tomorrow." Garth smiles smugly and Charlie's face burned bright red.

"Damn." She mumbled but nodded, making everyone cheer. That's when she turned her mischievous eyes to Sam.

"Sammy..." She drawled. "Truth or dare." Sam sighed, he was trapped. If he picked truth, she would defiantly ask him something embarrassing. But if he were to pick dare...he would probably have to kiss Jess or something, he could live with that.

"Dare." Sam blurted and Charlie's eyes lit up like he gave her exactly what she wanted.

"I dare you to do one of those spells in your uncle's creepy books." Sam was already shaking his head by the time she finished.

"Sorry guys but I can't." Sam shrugged, but Charlie wasn't about to give up.

"Aw, I guess that makes you...a CHICKEN!" Charlie screeched and everyone started hopping around and clucking.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it." Sam grumbled and begrudgingly slumped off the sofa and made his way to his uncle's study, his friends following. Bobby always left the two sliding doors unlocked, Sam tried to gauge how much trouble he would be in if Bobby were to find out. _If_. With a deep breath, he opened the left door and reached a hand in to flick on the light. His friends were in awe at how many books Sam's uncle actually had, Charlie zeroed in on a book that grabbed her attention right away. It was a beautiful black leather with gold edging on the spine and cover, it was stitting on Bobby's cluttered work desk. Charlie skipped over to the table and plucked the book from it, thrusting it out toward Sam and the others.

"You'll pick a spell from this book." Charlie stated and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You said I could pick any spell I wanted." Sam remimded and Charlie only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. From __this__ _book." Charlie shook it for emphasis, Sam took it from her hands with a sigh before flipping through it. A particular spell caught his eye, but the spell itself wasn't in english._

"Looks like I'll need...three black candles, a wooden bowl, a knife, some herbs, and bones?" Sam read aloud and everyone got to snooping. Charlie found the candles while Garth found some sketchy small bones in a cabinet. Jo dug up a wooden bowl and a pocket knife from the mess on Bobby's desk and Jess helped Sam pick out the herbs needed for the task.

"Let's bring it to the living room and go to the next step." Charlie gushed excitedly, Sam wasn't so enthusiastic about the hole he dug himself, but he'd do it. He set up the three candles in a triangle and put the book and bowl in the middle. Sam carefully read the instructions as he placed the bones into the bowl with the herbs before turning to Charlie with pleading eyes.

"Come on Charlie, this is ridiculous. We all know nothing is going to happen." Charlie just crossed her arms stubbornly and sent a stern look at Sam. He sighed, it was pointless to try and change her mind. Sam lit the match and the three candles before dropping the smoking stick into the bowl, the bones surprisingly caught fire easily and Sam had to hurry to the next step. He picked up the knife and quickly cut the pad of his finger, his friends winced in sympathy when he made a face. He looked down at the book and started to read.

_S kostima zločina iz vlastitog dizajna_

_Povezujem tvoje zlo Tri puta sedam puta._

Sam first let his hand hover over the crackling bones, the blood dripped in and sizzled. His eyes widened, was it just him or was the candle's flames growing bigger and brighter? He made the wise decision to ignore it and continue with the chant.

_Povezam vas s Behind_

_Povezujem te iz Prije_

_Da ćete nikada više povrijediti ljude_

_Vas obvezam s lijeve strane_

_Povezam vas s desne strane_

_Ja vas vežem danomI ja vas vežu noću._

_Povezujem vas od Dolje_

_Vas obvezam odozgo_

_Tako da nikada nećete naštetiti ljudskoj zvijeru ili pjevanju_

_Povezam vas sa svojom dobrom Savjom_

_Ovom djevičanskom krvi neka ova čarolija bude vezana_

_Nikada ne treba poništiti_

Sam moved his hand over the book and had to slightly squeeze his finger to make a few more drops plummet onto the old withered paper. All of a sudden, every window in the dining room burst open simultaneously, blowing out the candles, and plunging them into complete darkness. _When had it gotten this late?_

Charlie and Jess screamed and Jo flailed blindly in a panic before gripping Sams shoulder to the point of pain. The lights flickered on and Sam whipped his head to the doorway to see Garth had located the light switch, he was pale and trembling. The doorbell rang and they all shrieked, Sam was the first to recover, taking the prepared band-aid and slapping it around his finger before grabbing a near-by crowbar and walking stealthily towards the door. Jo still had a bruising grip on his shoulders, while Jess, Garth, and Charlie were all lingering nervously behind him. Sam reached the door and peeked out the window next to it, he let out a sigh of relief, it was just the pizza man. Sam unlocked the door and opened it, plastering a smile on his face, like he wasn't just completely ready to bash the guy's skull in.

"Delivery for...Jessica?" The man looked at the teens expectantly and Jess stepped forward, taking the pizza and passing on to Jo before giving the guy the money and he was on his way. Jess shut the door numbly, they were all still in shock after what had went down. It wasn't until they were all seated in the living room that Garth decided to bring it up, he was still staring at the abandoned mess at the dining table.

"We didn't actually _do_ anything, right?" Garth mumbled and Jo seemed to snap.

"Yeah because windows all conveniently get pushed open violently at the same time causing the room to suddenly become pitch black! It's still kinda light outside!" Jo waved wildly at the openly displayed window behind her, showing the fact that dusk had yet to begin. Sam shivered and when he peered at Jess's scrunched face, he realized she was about to cry.

"Guys...it was just a prank." Sam supplied and everyone looked at him incredulously, Sam searched his brain for a good lie.

"Before you got here I already had blackout curtains set up, so when you guys went to work to find all the stuff, I just had to unlock the windows. They're weak to begin with, so a breeze that strong could easily open the shutters like that. It was all for dramatic effect." Sam managed a smile, trying to look believable and not as spooked as the rest of them. Charlie was the first to act, she stood with a glare before a blinding grin spread out onto her face.

"Dude, I wish I'd have thought of that!" Sam could tell she didn't fully believe it but he also knew they were scared, like him, so they'd swallow up the lie to relax. Sam chuckled and took a bite of his pizza as vulgar words and whining were thrown at him left and right, but the fact they had accepted the lie almost made him believe it himself. _Almost._ As soon as they finished their pizza (and their complaints), they decided to head home. Jo was picked up first, followed by Charlie and Garth, then finally Jess with a parting hug for Sam.

"I know it wasn't a prank Sam. I was with you the whole time we were looking around. Be careful." With that, Jess left and Sam shut the door with a click that seemed to echo in his ears. Now he was alone, he turned and looked at the dining table with a groan. He stepped up to the table, fingers fidgeting nervously. He started by quickly shutting the book and breathing a sigh of relief. Then he went about cleaning up the rest, putting the candles back in Bobby's study, washing out the bowl and knife before putting those back too. He cleaned up everything except for the book, he didn't want to touch it, or be near it for that matter. Whenever he was within arms reach of the book, he got a strange chill up his spine and his finger throbbed.

He braved through it in fear of Bobby finding out Sam was messing with his things though. Picking it up, he froze. It was like ice cubes were poured down the back of his shirt and he just _knew_ something was watching him. He just about sprinted to the study and threw the thing on Bobby's desk before slamming the double doors shut. He pressed his forehead against the door and just focused on trying to calm his hummingbird heart. Sam finally moved away from the door and hurried down the hallway to where his room was, shutting and locking the door behind him; it was more for his sanity than anything.

Sam went about brushing his teeth and putting on pajamas, then crept into bed, proceeding to pull his comforter all the way up to his chin. It took a considerable amount of time to quiet his brain with reassurance that nothing was summoned before his eyelids got heavy; and even with his brain yelling him that something horrible would happen if he fell asleep, he did exactly that. His eyelashes fluttered as Sam shut his eyes and his breathing evened out.


	2. A Nightmare of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to think either he's going crazy, or he actually let something out...
> 
> And Sam makes new friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the long wait guys! Uhhhh...warning this story is going to have LOTS of swearing so yeah, read at your own triggering I guess. Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

Sam startled awake in his dark room, so it was probably still really early. He blinked sleep from his eyes and looked around, what had woken him up in the first place? He scanned his room slowly, picking apart each dark corner. He was about to call it quits when he saw them, a pair of inky black eyes stared back at him from on top of his desk. The only reason he saw the eyes was because of the raging fire that seemed to burn within those inky depths. Like lava with their intensity, but able to freeze an ocean with their coldness at the same time. Sam slowly reached to his side, to his lamp which stood on a nightstand next to his bed. Those eyes didn't blink once and stared into Sam's, seemingly assessing him for a second, suddenly it shifted forward.

The light flickered to life with the twist of Sam's trembling fingers. Black smoke rose from his desk where a faint black outline of a sand-like substance surrounded where bare feet had just been seconds prior. Sam scrambled out of bed and clicked on his room light too, flooding the entire room with artificial brightness. When he was positive he was wide awake, he peered over at his blinking clock. It was stuck at 6:66 am, Sam swallowed the hard lump in his throat and pulled out his phone. He took a picture of the footprints before wiping the dust away, then he took a picture of the frozen clock before playing around with it. Two minutes later the clock read the actual time, 7:09 am and Sam sighed. It was a little early to be getting up when his alarm was set for 7:35, but he couldn't find it in himself to climb back into bed. So getting ready for the day it was then, Sam was terrified at the thought of leaving his room.

Taking a deep breath, Sam grabbed the shotgun that Bobby hid in his closet for emergencies; Sam wasn't sure what it was loaded with, but it wasn't exactly his first priority either. He dug in his desk drawers until he found a flashlight, he flipped it on and inched toward his door. His shaking hand shot out and turned the handle before he adjusted his hold on the shotgun and used the muzzle to push the door open wider. When nothing immediately popped out to give him a heart attack, he risked letting go of the trigger to pull out his flashlight. He shined the light into the hallway, making extra sure nothing was lurking in the shadows. He still felt as if he was being watched, and it made him uncomfortable. But, being the Singer boy that he is, he pressed on. Flipping switches as he went, Sam froze when he saw the book he distinctly recalled throwing into Bobby's study on the kitchen counter, wide open. Sam had a sinking feeling he knew what page it was opened to and his suspicions were confirmed when he leaned over the book to see the page before him was the spell he'd preformed.

Sam placed the shotgun gently on the counter above the book and decided to do some research about the spell he had done. So he quickly grabbed the last bowl of Lucky Charms and with a splash of milk, he had made himself breakfast. Sam then tucked the book under his other arm and carried it the dining table, taking a seat himself and situating the book in front of his person as he slurped at the cereal. He didn't know what language the actual spell was in but the instructions were in English, he shivered when the room's temperature dropped a few degrees. The lights above him flickered, making Sam flinch.

He peered around the dining room with narrowed eyes until he felt something on his knee, Sam slowly moved his eyes down to peer under the table. It was a hand, a fucking hand that couldn't look more human just casually resting on his upper knee. Sam scrambled back, causing the chair to tip over. As soon as he was clear of the table, he quickly moved away and tilted his head to see no one, not a single soul under the wooden rectangle. Sam knew what he saw, what he felt. He had a bad feeling it had something to do with the spell he recited. He barely even gave himself time to put the fallen chair back in its respected spot before he snatched up his backpack and sprinted out the front door.

*

Sam didn't fare much better at school either, he still had that strong feeling of being followed and watched. Every time he would look around, whether it be in a crowded class or an abandoned bathroom, the sensation never went away. When the lunch bell finally rang after AP Algebra, Sam found himself calming his frazzled nerves. He plopped down at the table with his friends and this time he distinctly felt eyes boring into the back of his skull, Sam turned quickly, hoping to catch whoever was staring. But no one was even paying attention to him, not even Lane's jocks. Something shifted out of the corner of his eyes, his head snapped that direction, trying to catch whatever had caused the movement. There it was again, in the back corner of the lunchroom. It was a dark figure and for some reason, despite the sunlight shining in through the giant windows that made up an entire wall in the lunchroom, Sam was unable to make out any other feature other than those insidious pools of pitch black.

A grin stretched out on dark lips, showing off impossibly white teeth with impressive canines. Sam blinked, fear making a home in in the front of his mind. How could no one noticed this dark fissure other than himself? People walked right by it with trays in their hands, happily chatting. The thing stepped back, seeming to melt into the darkness in the corner before disappearing completely from sight. Sam shivered, that was his third time interacting with the thing, and it wasn't even noon yet! He had briefly considered contacting Bobby but instantly threw that idea out the window due to the massive amount of trouble he would, no doubt, be in for poking his nose into stuff he didn't understand.

"Sam? Are you okay? You're really pale." Jess brought the shaking teen's attention back to his friends. His stomach was churning and he felt lightheaded.

"I...I have to go." Sam mumbled and stood, stumbling his way around tables until he made it to the common room doors. As soon as he shoved them open, he was running. He didn't know where to, the thing could obviously follow him without any trouble. He somehow ended up in the boys locker room, so he just decided to get ready for gym early. He wanted to be out of the locker room before Lane showed up. He changed into his navy blue sweats and gray T-shirt before heading out of the locker room and into the gym just as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Sam pulled out his phone and plugged his earbuds in as his classmates filed in, he hit play and the music drowned out the voices around him. He loved music, the classic rock songs gave him a sense of peace. He often wondered if he was born in the wrong year. The second bell rang and the teacher walked in, clipboard in hand. Mr. William was a twenty-three-year-old transfer teacher from Australia and strangely, very good friends with Bobby. William spoke to Sam often, the teenager finding William's accent refreshing and intriguing. William sent him a thumbs up and Sam smiled, popping out one of his earbuds to hear what he had to say.

"Arvo class! How are ya going? I'm excited to tell ya that this week is dodge-ball week!" Sam snickered, he found William Australian slang pretty awesome. He had even looked up some of the phrases and words he spoke to understand what William was even saying sometimes. Like the fact _Arvo_ meant _Afternoon_ , or that _How are ya going_ was _How are you_. He rolled his eyes as the other students cheered, the gym doors opening had Sam and the entire class turning their heads to watch Lane and his goons arrive late to class...again. William looked less than amused, the easy-going smile every girl in school loved, melting right off his face. A scowl pulling his lips down for a second before he plastered that wide smile back on a second later.

"Ah! Thomas Lane! The drongo of the class has finally decided to show! And you brought all your gummies too!" Sam had to repress stomach-clenching laughter. He had just insulted Lane and his friends and they didn't even have a clue.

"Yo, Cooper, my dude. How may skirts did you manage to get into today?" Sam's glee drained right out of his body at the disrespectful quip. William looked ready to tear Lane a new one with his obviously larger vocabulary.

"It's Mr. William,  _Thomas_. You just got yourself and your mates ten laps around the track." Lane scoffed before realizing William was totally serious.

"Get going, we haven't got all day." William made a dismissive shooing motion with his hand at Lane and his herd of sheep. Sam could almost see steam coming out of the jock's ears as he swiftly turned and stomped back out the door he had just entered in, his lankies following behind. William turned back to the class when the gym door banged shut, a smug smile on his face.

"Alrighty class, I'll let ya pick your own mates to play with." Sam frowned, he preferred it more when William picked the teams, cause then he didn't have to worry about trying to ask people to be a part of their group. Sam gave William a sour look when they made eye-contact, the gym coach just laughed and jogged over to Sam's side. The young teen crossed him arms and looked up at his elder with a pout, William raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't like talking to people..." Sam groused, William shook his head with an amused smile.

"Alright mate, I'll give ya a hand." William turned on his heel and began to scout out a group for Sam to play with. He found an unlucky team of five and turned to Sam triumphantly, the teen marched forward.

"Sam will be joining your group, so treat him as one of your own." William reached behind him, as If knowing Sam was approaching, and latched onto the poor teens arm. William pulled him forward to face the five people who would be his teammates, they seemed nice enough. When all five kids nodded, William turned to go set up the dodge balls. Sam looked each of them over, four boys and one girl.

"Hi, I'm Katrina. I go by Kit though." The only girl in the group had a wide smile, she was the most welcoming of the group. She had golden brown hair that was copped short and curly, showing off her glittering blue eyes. Her skin a sun-kissed tan, she was cute. She had on a pair of jean shorts with gray sneakers, and a simple navy blue tank-top.

A boy shifted closer to the girl drawing Sam's gaze, he looked like a male version of Kit. His body was toned, not too buff, not too skinny. He had the same colored skin and eyes as Kit, only his hair was shorter and spiked to look like a casual mess. He didn't change for gym, he was still in his black jeans and flame red long-sleeved shirt. Sam peered down at the guys matching red converse before the girl started talking again.

"Oh! Yeah! That's my younger twin brother, Cypher. Then that's my boyfriend, Dalton." Sam looked to where her finger was pointing and _wow_. This Dalton kid was built as hell for a highschooler, his hair was such a dark brown it looked almost black, which contrasted a lot with his pale skin. His eyes were a striking gray. He had on a tight fitting, black T-shirt, ripped jeans, and black combat boots. All-and-all...he was severely intimidating.

Kit drew Sam's attention back when she pointed at another boy. He had ginger hair with lots of freckles littering his face, his eyes an onyx brown and eyeing Sam wearily. He was more on the scrawny side, his skin was a healthy peach hue. He wore a baggy AD-DC sweatshirt and black sweatpants with blue Vans.

The last guy next to the ginger boy looked older, a senior maybe?  His hair just brushed past his ear, it was bleached; his dark roots showing. He had white headphones on, his eyelids firmly shut and his body relaxed. One of his eyes peaked open, they were a stunning amber color, almost gold. His skin tone was a shade lighter than the twins, leading Sam to believe he worked out in the sun often. His hands were covered in oil and casually tucked into his jean pockets, his white muscle shirt also had oil smudges. He was an impressive build as well, Sam figured he probably lifted weights in his free time. He seemed to be ignoring Sam and the others around him.

"The ginger is Oliver and that's his scary senior boyfriend, Jasper. Sadly, Corbin had dentist appointment today...but welcome to the team!" Kit smiled and it was so kind and genuine that Sam's own lips twitched up in response.

"I'm Sam." He answered lamely, mentally face-palming. William had already told them his name! Kit giggled, seeming to find his embarrassment amusing. William blew his whistle and all the students attention turned to him, he stood with a eager and ridiculously childish smile on his face.

"The dodge ball game we're playing is different from the traditional game, it's called Elimination. As you can see, we have five teams of seven and one team of six; each team is going to try and get the other teams out using the dodge ball method. So memorize your mates! Now, here's the twist, if the person who got you out, gets out. Guess what? You're in the game again! We'll start on my count." Sam sighed, he wasn't looking forward to being a target for the entire class. 

"Three." Sam shook the thought out of his head, if they did get him out, it would be for the best. He didn't like these kinds of activities anyway.

"Two." Kit jumped excitedly and slapped Dalton's arm as her friends tensed, ready to sprint for a ball.

"I want a ball too Dal!" Sam's face scrunched in distaste at the nickname, he'd never been a fan of nicknames himself; but to each their own.

"Three!" The whistle sounded shrill in the air and suddenly everyone was moving. Miraculously, Dalton made it to the dodge balls first, Jasper and Cypher hot on his heels. Sam raised an eyebrow, noticing that Dalton only grabbed the yellow dodge balls. Sam thought that maybe he had a weird color thing? Jasper collided with another student as he snatched up a purple ball of his own, Jasper hopped off the floor and pulled the rapidly blinking student to their feet before jogging back to Sam. Cypher unexpectedly tossed Sam a ball, he caught it out of pure reflex.

"Is your aim decent?" A low voice asked, right next to his ear. Sam jumped, turning to see Jasper. He was staring at Sam, calculating. He opened his mouth to answer when he noticed Jasper still had the headphones on, he could hear faint rock music playing over the ruckus around them. Sam opted to nod in response instead, Jasper grunted and ran forward. He whipped the ball with deadly precision and it hit some poor souls side, granted, the kid had been sneaking up on Oliver and Kit. The boy keeled over to lay on the ground, where he was going to be stuck until Jasper got out.

Sam looked down at the ball in his hands, he wasn't sure what exactly to do, target practice with a gun was one thing, but what if nerves made him a bad shot? There was a shout as a warning before someone was in front of him. Sam blinked, having to slightly look down at Kit. A dodge ball rolled on the floor a few feet away from the duo, Sam put two and two together.

"You have to be more careful Sam." Kit chided, dropping down to sit gracefully upon the ground.

"Sorry." Sam stated, and he meant it. Kit only lifted a dainty hand to sniffle the giggles that escaped her lips.

"Don't worry about it Sam, Dalton's got me covered anyway." Kit gestured to the side where Sam witnessed Dalton snatch up a nearby ball and haul- _ass_ after the kid who had gotten Kit out. A part of Sam felt for that poor boy, he really did. Especially when Dalton threw his arm back and nailed the ball at the kids exposed back. Kit jumped to her feet with a heart-shattering grin.

"Great shot babe!" At first Sam didn't think he heard his girlfriend, but Dalton surprised Sam by turning to wave back at a bouncing Kit. The girl then turned to stare down at the ball in Sam's hands to his eyes, Sam snorted.

"You gonna...ya know. Can I have it?" Kit's eyes were constantly shifting from Sam to scanning their surroundings. Sam rolled his eyes and handed the ball to Kit, who's face lit up in pure happiness. She was one of those people who were easy to please.

"Awesome! Stay close to one of us unless you wanna throw a ball. People like us gotta stick together, don't we?" Kit snapped out a hand to quickly ruffle Sam's hair before she took off toward Dalton, who was dishing out dodge balls left and right in enemy territory.

Sam looked around curiously, trying to find one of his fellow team members. He spotted similar ginger hair, Oliver and Jasper were snatching up balls to chuck, all the while watching each others back. Sam saw something fly at him from the corner of his eye, he turned hid head to look just as a hand shot out, catching the ball that would have hit him square in the mug. Sam's eyes drifted from the person's hand all the way up to Cypher's face, his brows were drawn, making him look irritated.

"That was a head-shot..." He muttered, it seemed to be to himself so Sam kept quiet. Cypher threw the ball again, hitting a guys side. Cypher then latched a hand around Sam's upper arm and dragged him out of the way of another dodge ball, Sam was in shock of the brute strength that Cypher possessed. Sam couldn't have gotten out of his grip even if he wanted to, but he didn't really mind being maneuvered around to avoid being hit. It's not like Cypher was being rough with him or anything, only moving Sam when needed before Cypher could get his hands on a ball and attack.

Sam saw the moment Cypher fucked up. Sam watched in concern as Cypher was tripped up by an asshole who was already out, causing his friend to have a clear shot. Sam's feet were moving before he was even registering what he was going to do, he bodily slammed into Cypher's side, making the ball that was thrown miss them both.

As soon as Sam and Cypher hit the ground, Bobby's training kicked in. As he lay on the ground next to Cypher, he reached out for the nearest ball before whipping it at the guy who stood before him in shock. The ball smashed onto his hip, effectively eliminating the threat. Sam let out a breath, flopping down onto his back to chuckle up at the bright florescent lights. Cypher's worried eyes blocked the harsh glow and Sam reached up, Cypher didn't hesitate to grasp his hand and pull Sam to his feet. It sent a shock through his brain, Sam thought back to when Kit had ruffled his hair and now Cypher was easily grasping his hand...

_They weren't afraid to touch him_

The second thought he had was to question who exactly these impossibly kind people were. Cypher brushed off Sam's shoulders and back as his brain raged a million miles a minute, he was snapped out of his foggy haze by Cypher's voice.

"Are you okay? You landed pretty hard." Sam blinked, slowly turning his head to stare up at Cypher in awe. Ever since preschool, Sam had always been the black sheep. No one wanted to play with him because he was the boy that death followed, somehow everyone who got close to him ended up dying some tragic way. Elementary school he spent indoors during recess because outside was a battlefield of snide remarks and harsh jokes, maybe even a shove here and there.

Middle school was the worst in Sam's opinion. That's when the physical stuff started, he was spit on, shoved into lockers, tripped, you name it. That's when he'd met Jess and his other amazing friends, in the seventh grade. He found out he got along with them, Jess was Lane's main focus at the time due to the crush he had on her. Sam always thought that she was too good for someone like Lane, but since Jess spoke to Sam, he became a target. Everyday was hell after that, Lane pit the entire school against Sam within three days. _Three days_.

The only people that stuck by him like glue were Jo, Charlie, Garth, and Kevin. He didn't see much of Jess after that day until sophomore year of high school, where Jess told Sam all about how she had dated Lane freshmen year. After their talk, Jess started to hang around, gradually ingraining herself into everyone's lives and hearts. High school has been bearable so far due to his small circle of friends and the fact he'd be graduating in a little more than a year.

"Sam? Are you hurt?" The teen jumped, snapping out of his inner monologue. Kit and the others had joined Cypher and had created a small circle around Sam. Everyone was leaving, Sam figured gym must have been over. William jogged over, watching the group around Sam with narrowed eyes.

"Is there a problem?" William asked, staring at Sam, gauging his response. The last thing Sam wanted was to get these people in trouble.

"No, they were just worried. I hit the floor pretty hard dodging a ball." Sam hurriedly explained, willing William to believe him with his eyes. William seemed to get the message cause he nodded, his face relaxing into a smile.

"Well ain't that sweet, I knew ya'll would get along." Sam's shoulders slumped in relief, he looked up at their questioning eyes. He was confused until he remembered Kit's earlier inquiry.

"I'm _fine_." Sam blurted, a laugh bubbling up. William just scoffed while Kit swatted at him with a pout, he turned and made his way toward the locker room with Kit and the others huddled around him.


	3. Emotions Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is attacked...aaaannddd he mistakes the demon for a ghost.

Sam stood outside on his porch for longer than necessary. The reason? The fact the entire house was dark. Why was that fact making his hair stand on end as goosebumps rose on his arms? Simple. When he had sprinted out of the house like the devil was at his heels, he didn't take the time to _actually_ turn off the lights he had flicked on that morning.

Which meant one of three things: one, someone was being a good Samaritan by breaking into his house and turning off all the lights, possibly taking something in the process.

Two, Bobby was home. Which he highly doubted due to the fact the driveway was empty and so was the garage. Trust him, he checked.

Or three, it had something to do with that dark figure and the grimore he had cast a spell with. With a trembling hands he reached up, the keys in his right hand slightly jingling. He held the knob steady with the other, Sam bravely slid the key into the lock and turned. The door was unlocked with a click that sent a shiver down his spine, he quickly dug his phone out of his back pocket, turning on the flashlight. Sam pushed the door open wider, pausing in hesitation before shaking his head at his ridiculousness, and stepping through the threshold.

He shut the door behind him out of pure habit, making the interior of the house illuminated only by the rapidly setting sun. Sam had prolonged this as long as possible, even going as far as spending the past three and a half hours with Jess and the others at a McDonald's. Sam rushed to a nearby switch and flipped it, the light instantly powered on, calming Sam's rattled nerves. He sagged against the wall, allowing himself a minute of two to take a few deep, calming breaths before he worked his way through the living room to the kitchen.

He pushed the light-switch up and froze, it felt as if an ice bucket had been dumped over his head. The shotgun was gone, it wasn't on the counter where he had left it and the book of spells was nowhere to be seen. Sam flinched violently when he heard a faint clatter coming from Bobby's study. Sam knew he should have left the house. Hell, he should have been hauling-ass out the nearest exit and call the police. But he didn't. Did that make him an idiot? _Probably_.

Instead, he crept back into the living room. He ducked behind the couch and fumbled for the crowbar he knew was there, feeling the cool metal. He wrapped his fingers around it and stood up slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible. The reassuring weight of the iron bar in his hand was boosting his confidence. Hopefully it was just an animal, or a robber. Worst case...it was that dark figure.

Sam frowned freezing in his tracks, he didn't know how to fight some shadowy blob-shaped person. How did someone even go about that? Sam knew sun or light didn't affect it due to what he had seen as school, and what if it could cloak itself from him like it did with everyone in the cafeteria. The possibility that the dark figure could be watching him that very second had Sam regretting his decision to stay. Sam sucked in a shuttering breath and released it, hoping to calm himself before he had a panic attack.

A breathy scoff left Sam's throat, he could still leave. The turned and the scream that left him wasn't human, he scrambled back from the grinning dark blob resembling a humanoid figure. His breath leaving him when he noticed he could _see his damn breath_ with every harsh exhale.

"Oh my god." Sam gasped, not knowing what else to do, the figure was in the way of the door. Sam figured he could try one of the numerous windows near him but his legs wouldn't _move_. A dark chuckle rumbled through the air, Sam swore the laughter stabbed into him, robbing him of the ability to breathe.

"Nope. Try again." The figure's mouth moved with each word, making everything more real. The honey sweet voice didn't match what Sam was seeing. The teen found his limbs were finally responding, Sam turned on his heel and bolted into the kitchen. The creature's harsh laughter echoing after his hurried footsteps, he slid into the kitchen and gripped the bottom of the windowsill. Sam tugged and tugged but it refused to give, confusion pushed up through the terror.

He opened this window almost everyday when he cooked dinner, so why would it suddenly be stuck? A hand clamped onto his shoulder and his whole body locked up, the hand was fucking _warm_. Sam suddenly found he couldn't breathe, he couldn't inhale faster than his lungs were forcing the air out. Sam felt as if he was suffocating and his inhaler was all the way in the kitchen in his school bag.

"Awww, is Sammy scared?" The voice was taunting as the grip on his shoulder tightened to painful levels. Sam's knees buckled and the hand was gone, but he still couldn't _breathe_. Instead he curled up and tucked his head in-between his legs, hoping beyond hope his death would be quick and painless.

"C-ca-n't...bre-th-" Sam choked out, he wasn't sure who he was telling. The chuckling figure above him didn't seem to care. His heart gave a painful squeeze that had dart spots invading the edge of his vision.

"What the _fuck?_ What did you do!?" A hand gripped his ankle and dragged him away from the wall; he would've screamed, but instead a choked off screech left his lungs aching for more air. He didn't bother fighting, he was sure he'd die. He blinked through the darkness of his vision, the figure above him was shifting between an actual person and the dark figure that taunted him; it seemed to be clutching it's chest. Inky pools stared down at him, murder in it's gaze.

"The fuck did you do to me _worm!?"_ Sam managed a small yelp when the hand began to crush his poor ankle. The wounded noise abruptly cut off as a wave of dizziness washed over him, his eyelids falling shut. He just wanted to end it, his body screaming for a decent breath that just _wouldn't_ come.

"Shit. Fuck! I can't believe I'm doing this-hey...Sammy, do you have an inhaler?" Sam's abused brain briefly flickered to life. _Help_. Help was here. Sam didn't bother opening his eyes, his body quaking as his hands clutched at the front of his shirt.

"Sammy, hey! Answer me! Fuckin hell." Footsteps stumbled away and panic reared it's ugly head. The invisible hand around his heart squeezing until literal tears involuntarily poured from his eyes.

_Couldn't he just die faster? He felt as if he'd been drowning for hours._

A hand hooked under Sam's neck, causing his eyes to snap open in surprise. He was staring into ridiculously green orbs, hues of brown, blue, gold, and gray swirling together in the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Something hard and plastic was pushed onto his mouth.

"Open or so help me...you won't like what happens next." Sam's lips parted and the plastic was shoved into his mouth. The hand paused, as if measuring Sam's irregular breathing. The finger pushed down on the plunger and a rush of medicine was inhaled, followed by another. Sam's breathing slowed and he groggily lifted his hands to fumble until he got his hands on the inhaler, greedily pushing down a third and final time.

Sam's arms flopped down to his sides, his plastic life-saver clutched in his right hand, he pried his eyes open. His brow scrunched in distress when he noticed he was completely alone, he hadn't even noticed that the hands had left him. Sam slowly sat up, his whole being protesting heavily.

"H-Hello?" Sam cleared his throat, no answer came. It was deathly silent, Sam used the counter to stand on shaking legs. His ankle flared in protest, his shoulder throbbing along in sympathy. Sam limped forward, somehow making it to the bathroom where he immediately stripped off his shirt. He gawked at the ugly bruise that was already starting to form, he hastily sat down on the toilet seat and rolled up his pant leg. Same result, his stomach rolled. Sam shut the bathroom door and flipped the lock, stepping away to sag backward onto the sink.

_What the hell just happened?_

*

Two hours later, after trading out multiple ice packs, and chugging two cola's, Sam was seated at the kitchen table. His laptop in front of him, all lights on around him, and his pulsing ankle propped up on a chair with yet another ice pack. He had searched everything. Strange figures, black dust, being watched, being touched, black eyed people, and even shape-shifting. Nothing of use came up, nothing matched what he had experienced. He thought for a few minutes, staring blankly at this week's goofy google logo.

A lightbulb went off in his brain and he leaned closer to the screen, typing in _'what supernatural creature causes cold spots'_ into the URL then waited with baited breath. A bunch of results popped up, he double tapped on the first one. It was something about ghosts and spirits, Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in unease. He quickly scanned the article, not wanting to spook himself.

_Ghosts and Spirits- Behind the Veil_

_Have you ever experienced weird sounds, odd smells, cold spots, flickering lights, or maybe even a creepy shadow? Odds are, your house is haunted._

Sam paused his scrolling, he was off to a good start. He took a quick break to shift in his seat. Suddenly feeling self-conscious of being alone in his house, hindered by an injured ankle. He pushed on through his discomfort and the back-breaking feeling of being watched.

 _If you can rule out common or logical causes for any particular effects, it makes it easier for you to spot paranormal activity. The most common events are listed below but there are many_ _others. A haunted location may have one or more of the incidents given, but it is rare for a_ _location to have every kind of phenomena present at the same time._

_< Unexplained noises_

_< Objects/furniture misplaced and/or moving_

_< Electrical disturbances_

_< Shadows/mists_

_< Odd animal behavior_

_< Feelings/sensations- such as smells, being watched, temperature fluctuation, or being touched_

_< Seeing and hearing strange things_

It seemed like Sam had found what his tormentor was, he read through the rest of the article to try and see if they tell you how you get rid of it. But it didn't give him anymore info other than how to spot paranormal activity. He hit the back button and clicked on another cite, it opened yet another article and Sam started to read. The article spoke about how a ghost and/or spirit sometimes need help crossing over, and some didn't even know they were dead in the first place! Sam found the web-page very enlightening and swore to himself he'd help the lost soul the next time he encountered it.

With his motive set and determination locked into place, Sam snapped his laptop shut and stood up with a hiss. His ankle was stiff and he gave himself a generous minute to roll the joint about, holding himself up with the table and chair. Sam then waddled his way into the living room and went to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, he pulled it open and grabbed an arm-full of blankets.

Carefully picking his way back to the couch, he threw them down then hobbled his way back into the kitchen, he pried open the fridge and scooped up another arm-load of Monster and Redbull. Sam took a moment to snatch his iron crowbar before shuffling back to the sofa and flopping down with a relieved sigh. He tucked himself in and made a sort-of fortress with all his blankets, he cracked open his first Monster and chugged half the can before deciding to try and make first contact.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sam waited, straining his ears. There was nothing, not a peep. Sam tried not to feel discouraged and squashed down the part of him that was relieved nothing responded.

"I just want to talk, I'm not upset." Sam tried, same thing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. And a whole lotta zero. Sam sighed, he gave it a minute. That turned into two, then to three, and so on. Five minutes passed and Sam figured he could try in another hour. He wiggled about, making sure his ankle was comfortable before pulling out his phone to entertain himself in the meantime. He played various games and even texted Kevin to see if he was awake, since it was only eight o'clock at night and Kevin tended to be a night-owl like himself. They chatted for a good half hour before Kevin had to go back to studying. Sam sighed and decided to try again wee bit early.

"Hello, it's me again." Sam felt stupid, but he kept reminding himself of the prior two days and he suddenly didn't feel so ridiculous anymore. He wasn't aware of how long he sat there, but sooner than he would've liked, his eyelids grew heavy. Sam blinked, chugging another Monster that kept him awake for another half hour with still no activity. His head slumped, jerking him awake for a few seconds before his lids fell shut again, leaving him in blessed sleep.

*

Sam flinched awake, rubbing his eyes sleepily, he wondered what had woken him up. He rolled his head to look at the clock 6:66am. It was blinking, as if stuck on those particular numbers. A clatter echoed from the kitchen and Sam's body tensed, he carefully threw off the blankets covering him. Shivering when the abnormally cold air brushed his heated skin, Sam pressed his hands around on the blankets, trying to find the crowbar. When he located it, he grabbed his phone and edged closer to the kitchen doorway.

Sam flattened himself along the wall next to the doorway and slowly, ever so slowly, leaned to look in. Multiple cupboards were thrown open, bags of snacks in varying emptiness scattered about the tile floor. Sam scanned his eyes over the mess with a grimace, a strange suction noise was followed by faint glow flooding the kitchen had Sam snapping his head to look at the fridge. There was someone hunched over, grunting until a pop sounded. A pickle jar lid clinked to the ground next to human feet, Sam snapped a hand over his mouth to repress any sound he might've made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to the authors of the many articles I read through when it came to writing my own research! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and a certain demon have an eventful meeting...twice.

The person straightened to their full height and Sam's eyes widened in surprise. The guy looked oddly familiar, and completely human; skin and all. Sam couldn't help but feel relieved that it wasn't the black figure rooting around in his fridge.

From what the glowing yellow light showed, the guy had brown hair, his skin a healthy tan. He was shirtless and Sam hoped to god the dude had pants on, the mystery person was currently crunching on pickles like he was starving. Half the jar had already been consumed before Sam decided enough was enough.

"Hey! You! Knock it off!" Sam stepped out of the safety of his hiding spot, the guy freezing where he stood. A pickle that was pressed between his thumb and pointer finger hanging suspended over his open mouth. The dude turned his head, his hand lowering to his side, pickle still in his grasp. Sam reared back when he looked at the person's eyes, they were that gorgeous hazel from before, Sam instantly sagged in relief.

"Oh, it's just you..." Sam sighed, leaning against the threshold. His ankle throbbing something fierce, the guys head tilted curiously. A second later a pickle flew up and the guy quickly snatched it into his mouth, chewing before another was tossed up. Sam figured he was throwing them himself, Sam also took this rare moment of peace to ponder why the ghost seemed so _hungry_.

"I wonder how you're able to freely touch things? I've never heard of a spirit who could eat food...I should've done more research." Sam muttered to himself, noticing how the dudes eyes were staring down at his hand, where the crowbar was clenched. Sam ignored the piercing stare and awkwardly cleared his throat, now it was time to try and help the lost soul.

"You're a ghost right? Do you know you're dead?" Sam tried, the room seemed to grow colder. Sam shivered, wishing he would've brought a blanket to wrap himself in. The guy paused, a slow but sinister smile curling up onto his lips.

"A ghost Sammy? Really? You insult me." Dread filled him, that voice...Sam recognized it. Alarm bells went off in his brain and he whipped up the crowbar, brandishing it at the guy threateningly.

"What the hell are you then?" Sam demanded, eyes narrowed, watching the guys every move. The dude only chuckled, shaking his head. He stepped out from behind the fridge and Sam repressed the urge to cover his eyes, the guy was buck naked. Sam firmly kept his eyes above the dudes waist, taking a confident a step forward. Sam felt a small surge of victory when the guy shuffled back an inch, he was determined to know what _exactly_ he had gotten himself into.

"I'm not going to ask again." Sam sneered, taking two steps forward and raised the crowbar, ready to swing.

"Okay, okay! Easy there Sammy, that thing hurts." The guy threw his hands up in surrender, Sam was skeptical, but lowered the crowbar.

"It's Sam. Not Sammy." He groused, glaring daggers at the _still_ smiling asshole.

"Dully noted, Sammy. And I'll have you know that I'm a demon, not a ghost" Sam raised an eyebrow, a scoff escaping him.

"Yeah, and I'm a redhead." Sam snorted, but he didn't dare lower his only defense. The guy looked thoroughly offended, even rearing back while blinking rapidly in confusion.

"Now that wasn't very nice. I guess I'll just have to prove it, won't I?" Sam didn't like the sound of that at all. The guys hand reached out to grip the fridge door, which was currently the only light on in the _entire_ house.

With the flick of his wrist, the guy slammed the fridge door shut, plunging them both into complete darkness. A very un-manly squeak bubbled past Sam's lips at the sudden change in lighting, the teen stumbled back a step. Sam's ankle roared in protest to having any weight put on it, but Sam didn't really have a choice, a breeze ghosted over the back of his neck.

"Boo." Hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed, Sam's air supply was instantly affected. Sam couldn't waste a single second. Now that he knew where the demon was, he swung the iron bar behind himself. A grunt sounded as the crowbar hit something solid, a sizzling noise was heard and the hands loosened. Sam pushed forward, turning and using his momentum to whip the crowbar at the slightly darker figure behind him.

The bar connected to the side of the demons head with a resounding crack. The figure crumpled to the floor and Sam wasted no time rushing to the front door and unlocking it, his fingers shook. He had just hit someone as hard as he could over the head, a part of him _hoped_ the thing was dead. A groan had Sam's frenzied hands pausing, the low sound had came from behind him. He just didn't have the time to panic, he finally clicked the last lock and he ripped the door open.

Moonlight washed over him and Sam chanced a look back, he immediately wished he hadn't. The figure on the ground wasn't human anymore, it was a ghastly hybrid. A vile smell assaulted Sam's nostrils as he watched the dreadful scene unfold, the thing on the ground was oozing black goo.

The syrupy, inky liquid coating skin. Sam's jaw dropped as the black substance traveled up from the thing's head to harden into two sharp horns. Claws replaced fingers, perfectly human feet were exchanged for hooves. The thing looked up at Sam, those coal black eyes burning with the thirst for blood. _Sam's blood_. Teeth as sharp as a sharks glinted in the pale moonlight, a split tongue rolling out to slide over the impossibly white daggers. He was so, monumentally,  _screwed._

 ** _"_** _ **TI**_ _s_ _ **K, T**_ _i_ ** _Sk SA_** _m_ _ **M**_ _y_ _ **. N**_ _o_ _ **W**_ _i_ _ **'M**_ _a_ _ **NG**_ _ry_ ** _._** ** _.."_** The thing lunged forward, but Sam swung the door shut. A bang sounded as the demon collided with the iron door, giving a pained howl that shook Sam's eardrums. The teen promptly turned and took off down the drive, he cursed the fact Bobby's house was so far away from town. The only light guiding him was the moon that shone through the trees, not that it mattered, Sam knew the property like the back of his hand.

 ** _"_** _i_ ** _D_** _id_ ** _N_** _'_ ** _T_** _k_ ** _NO_** _w_ ** _WE_** _w_ ** _ER_** _e_ ** _P_** _l_ _ **AY**_ _in_ ** _G_** **_HI_** _de_ ** _A_** _n_ ** _D_** _s_ ** _E_** _e_ _ **K SA**_ _m_ ** _M_** _y_ _ **."**_ A demented voice chuckled, it echoed around him. Sam didn't dare look back, pushing himself faster, only looking ahead. He hadn't even noticed how far he had ran until he found himself at the school, there were kids bustling around. No one paying attention to the distraught Sam as he stumbled up the front steps and head to Garth and Charlie's first hour.

*

"It was probably just a nightmare Sam." Charlie soothed as Sam sobbed his eyes out in a remote wing of the school. It was under construction so no one went near it, Jess, Jo, Charlie, Garth, Kevin, and Sam had made it their safe haven. Sometimes even skipping out on classes to hangout with each other, this was one of those cases.

"No! It was _real_. _Look!"_ Sam was desperate to have Charlie and Garth believe him. He yanked up his pant leg, still barefoot, and showed them the bruise in the unmistakable shape of a hand print. They looked at him in shock and concern, Sam grit his teeth in frustration, tugging down his shirt next. The fabric ripping a bit from the force he used to pull the cloth away from the other bruise.

"I didn't make them either!" Sam growled, slapping his hand against his bruised shoulder, the hand print was slightly smaller that his own. The back of his neck twinged in pain and Sam winced, reaching a hand back he pressed around. Nothing, no cuts or bruising. Sam's brow scrunched in worry.

"The demon grabbed my neck too...it hurts, can you look to see if there's any damage?" Sam twisted around and Charlie shared a look with Garth before shifting forward. She pushed Sam's mane out of the way of his neck and he heard her gasp, a strangled sound leaving Garth. Panic filled Sam's chest, almost suffocating him. Almost.

" _What?_ What is it!?" Worry flooded Sam, it was Garth that answered him, not Charlie.

"I-I don't...It's better if I-I take a picture-" Sam heard shuffling before the click of a camera shutter. Sam turned, his hair falling back to cover whatever had made Charlie and Garth so pale. Charlie was still frozen, her hand suspended into the air where she had been holding Sam's hair back. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Garth thrust his phone into Sam's face.

"W-We believe y-you." Sam's brow scrunched, that was easier than what Sam was expecting. He peered down at the phone and he swore his heart _froze_ in his fucking chest. His stomach flipped as his disbelieving eyes scanned over the ancient speech.

**_Veziva_ **

Sam had no idea what that meant, or even what language it was. Charlie had seemed to get a hold of herself she blinked slowly, turning to look at Sam in fear.

"It was the spell wasn't it? It was the spell that released the demon." Sam pressed his lips together and nodded grimly.

"That's what my theory is..." Charlie's eyes filled to the brim with tears. She shot forward, hugging Sam close to her.

"I'm so, so sorry Sam. If I hadn't made you say the stupid spell-" Sam wasn't having it, he wouldn't allow her to blame herself. His hands cupped her face and he stared her straight in the eyes, his own panic and fear shoved aside. All that mattered to Sam was making sure Charlie was okay.

"No, Charlie don't you _ever_ think that. It's not your fault, it's okay. I'll figure out-" Garth cleared his throat, cutting Sam's rant short.

" _We_ will find a way to get rid of it. _Together_." Garth stated, leaving no room for argument. Charlie cracked one of her winning smiles at that, she was finally calm.

"Okay. Okay, together. When should we tell the others?" Sam agreed, Charlie and Garth situated themselves on either side of Sam.

"We can tell then during lunch. What about Sam? We can't let him go home..." Charlie mumbled, Sam's head snapped up. That's right, Sam couldn't go home, not with that-that _thing_ there, waiting for him.

"He can sleep at my house for a couple days, we'll figure out the rest when we talk to the others." Garth assured and relief filled Sam followed by a comforting warmth. Just knowing that his friends had his back made him feel more relaxed, more confident. The bell rang, snapping the three of them out of their varying trains of thought. Charlie stood first, holding out a helping hand to Sam, he gladly took it. She pulled him up as Garth hopped to his own feet.

"Well, we better get to class. If anything happens, contact us kay?" Sam nodded and the three navigated their way back into the main building, splitting up to go their separate ways. Sam waved back to them as he walked along, he was no longer jittery or nervous, just determined. He made his way to history and stepped into the room, taking a seat near the front of the classroom as the second bell rang. Sam pulled out his notes, jotting random tidbits down until his teacher, Mrs. Woodrow, waltzed in. Sam didn't look up until she spoke.

"Class, we have a new student. Go up and introduce yourself hun." Sam's head snapped up and his eyes locked onto the newbies, Sam's stomach rolled. The teen before him had toasted almond hair, hazel eyes that leaned more toward green, and sun-kissed tan skin Sam could never hope to achieve. His jawline sharp, giving Sam the impression someone could break their hand on his beautiful face.

Not handsome, no. Sure, he was manly, but beautiful was the word Sam would use to describe the teen facing the class. He wore a deep red button up shirt and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, navy blue jeans adorned his bow-legs and brown combat boots completed the bad boy look. Sam already knew who this dangerous creature was, and it definitely wasn't a student, it wasn't even human. Those gorgeous green eyes locked with Sam's hazel orbs and the smile that curled onto the things lips was positively malicious.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Sam almost had a panic attack right then and there, but fought against his traitorous body tooth and nail. He slipped his phone out of his pocket as Mr. Woodrow droned on about demon now going by 'Dean.' Sam sent a quick group text to Charlie and Garth telling them to meet with him after class, after Mrs. Woodrow finally ceased her rambling, it was a thing she did, Dean started toward the other side of the classroom, as far away from Sam as the room allowed.

Dean sat in the front row, getting comfortable before turning to stare right at Sam. The teen jumped before engrossing himself back in his notes, the unrelenting burning gaze never leaving the side of his face. Sam ignored it the whole period and when the bell rang, Sam made sure to be with the herd of rushing teens as they went out the door. As soon as he was out of the room, he ducked away from the mob and jogged to the abandoned hallway. He sighed when he saw the hallway was void of both Garth and Charlie, Sam pondered for a moment.

_Maybe they just haven't looked at their phones yet?_

A hand on his shoulder had Sam turning like a scared animal, smacking the hand off and getting into a defensive position. Garth threw his hands up in the air, a shocked and concerned expression on his face while Charlie just took a step back in surprise. Sam relaxed his quivering muscles, a shaky sigh leaving his lips.

"Sorry. It's just...something came up." Sam explained, Garth shrugged his shock ebbing completely away as Charlie stepped up to Garth's side.

"We came as soon as we opened out phones, what's up? Is it about the...ya know?" Charlie stated softly, looking nervous. Sam couldn't blame her, he was a puddle of wrecked nerves by this point. Sam nodded and Garth tilted his head curiously, Charlie tensing beside him.

"It's in the school, it's disguised as a student named Dean Winchester-" A clatter had all three teens snapping their eyes to their hideout entrance. They weren't even inside, just lingering in the empty hallway, and there was no way anyone was inside. The temperature in the hallway declined drastically, the prickling sensation of being watched washing over Sam. They turned to face the end of the empty hallway, their eyes wide with fear.

"You called Sammy?" A taunting voice chimed, having all three teens turning to peer deeper into the hallway they were currently standing in. Right in front of their fort entrance stood Dean, his hands casually stuffed in his pockets, an easy smirk on his lips. Sam took a stumbling step back, throwing his arm in front of both Charlie and Garth, whose faces had turned a worrying shade of pale.

"I didn't call you, I spoke your _fake_ name." Sam sneered, not taking his eyes off Dean as he scoffed and mocked a hurt expression.

"Awe Sammy, you wound me. Dean Winchester is my name, I assure you." The demon's head tilted and his green eyes shifted over to Charlie and Garth, who tensed under his gaze.

"And who do we have here Sammy?" The young teen didn't hesitate to outright glare at Dean in pure hatred.

"You leave them alone, don't hurt them." Sam snapped and Dean's gaze darkened.

"I don't like being told what to do Samuel. Maybe we outta pick up where we left off this morning..." The frightening threat hung in the air for a moment before Dean took a quick few steps toward the group.

"Run!" Sam yelled, shoving his friends back. Charlie and Garth were off like a shot, Sam hot on their heels with the echo of sinister laughter following behind the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Dean's first full appearance? I think he sounds hot, and he is. What about him joint Sam at school as a new student? Thoughts? Theories? Let me know what you guys are thinking! As always...Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	5. A Cult Of Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam introduces his newfound friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter. As always Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

"What...the _fuck?_ Was that the demon!?" Charlie gasped out, they had sprinted all the way to the empty lunchroom and had decided to skip their next two classes to wait for their lunch period.

"Sadly, yes. Try to stay away from him." Sam breathed out, feeling oddly calm. Charlie and Garth both nodded as the three sat down at their usual table.

"Apparently we can't say its supposed _name_ either." Charlie snarked, Sam just laid his head down on the table, exhausted now that the anxiety and adrenaline wore off.

"Wake me up when the others get here yeah?" Sam drawled sleepily, a massive yawn causing his eyes to involuntarily water.

"Sure thing Sam. You've had a tough few days, get some rest." Garth assured, patting Sam's head soothingly. Sam was immensely greatful he had such supporting and understanding friends. His shoulder and ankle throbbed something fierce, but the fatiuge that washed over him drowned out the pain. Sam's eyes slowly closed and stayed shut.

*

"Hey Sam! Mind if we sit here?" The teen blinked awake slowly, someone was talking to him. Sam peeled his eyes open and looked up sleepily. It was Kit, Dalton standing behind her, looking as intimidating as ever. Both of them had trays in their hands, Sam jerked up when he remembered where he was.

"Y-yeah, sure." He replied quickly and Kit smiled in delight, taking a seat next to Jo. That's when Sam realized all his friends had already taken their seats, they were looking between him and Kit in confusion and curiosity. Jo paled as Dalton sat next to Kit, his dominating aura making itself known to all around him. Even the packed tables closest to Dalton were fidgeting nervously.

"Uh, guys. This is Kit and her boyfriend, Dalton." Sam introduced, gesturing to the brunette that wasted no time to start shoveling her meal into her face.

"Cypher and the others should be here soon." Kit giggled after swallowing a giant mouthful of food. Sam sent his friends a nervous smile when they stared him down, demanding an explanation with their eyes.

"Hey Sam, you heard about the new transfer yeah?" Kit asked after audibly swallowing, it looked like it hurt, but Kit showed no signs of distress.

"Yeah..." Sam answered cautiously, unsure as to where she was going with the question. Charlie and Garth looked to be thinking the same while the rest of his friends were hopelessly lost.

"I saw him in the hallway in between first and second hour, he was leaving. I heard he's skipping the rest of the day." Kit leaned forward, like she was telling some secret. Sam raised a skeptical brow at her serious expression.

"He left?" Sam questioned, doubt clearly coating his tone.

"Yup, just up and disappeared. Trust me Sam, I wouldn't lie to ya." Kit nodded, her eyes hard. It slightly unnerved Sam that she could change moods so easily. A tray was carelessly tossed onto the table, almost spilling the contents. Sam looked up, expecting Lane. He was surprised and wary when he only saw a girl with inky black hair tied up into a tight bun, her skin was sickly pale, and she had dark bags under her eyes.

Sam's breath caught in his throat when he saw her eyes, the right was a beautiful baby blue while her left was a warm chocolate brown. Her eyes were so full of life, it looked a tad strange with the bored expression she wore. She had on simple jeans and a black tank-top with a skull printed on it. A red and black plaid shirt tied around her waist, a silver chain around her neck that was connected to a small bottle with strange purple liquid in it that sloshed around whenever she moved.

"What have I told you about making unnecessary acquaintances?" Sam flinched at her dull tone, there was zero emotion in her voice as she scanned the tables occupants. Kit frowned, crossing her arms and Dalton shifted closer to her side.

"Sam's a _friend_ Corbin, even ask Cypher." Kit grouched, staring up at the deadpan female. Sam's jaw just about dropped, Corbin had been the one at the dentist the other day, Sam had figured she was a _he_. Sam had never heard of any girl named Corbin before now, not that he was opposed to it or anything.

"Kit is right Corbin. Sam _is_ a friend." Cypher stated, stepping up behind the frowning girl. She gazed at Sam for a short moment before the resting-bitch-face slipped off and she shrugged.

"Whatever, if you guys insist. Welcome to the cult Sam, your friends can join too." Corbin's lips twitched into a small smile as she sat down on Jo's other side, Cypher plopping down in the empty seat next to her. Oliver and Jasper sat across from them, next to Kevin and Jess. Sam blinked at Corbin owlishly as Garth burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God, we're part of a cult now. This is perfect." He snickered as Charlie snorted behind her hand. Corbin looked proud of herself, but Jess, Jo, and Kevin looked so lost that Sam felt bad for them.

"Corbin! Don't say stuff like that, you'll scare them away!" Kit whined, but Corbin just waved a dismissive hand at her. Sam's eyes widened when he saw that on her left hand, she wore a thick, black ring on her middle finger. Sam couldn't make out what it was but he saw it had a white gem in the middle of the ring. Kit stared out the massive window with a grimace, she looked uncomfortable as she sat in direct sunlight.

"Shit, this brightness is giving me a serious migraine, let's migrate to our table tomorrow okay?" Sam looked at his friends, who shrugged and nodded.

"Where do you guys normally sit? Just in case we show up before you." Kevin asked and Dalton replied.

"There." Dalton lazily pointed to an empty table secluded in the back corner, the only problem Sam could notice was that it was closer to Lane's table than he would've liked. Sam was kicked under the table and he snapped out of his thoughts to peer a glaring Jo. Sam soon realized why, Dalton's voice was deep and smooth like honey and his friends minds didn't seem to be able to process Dalton's actual words. Their brains were officially in the gutter; even Garth was taken aback and Kevin was just frozen. Sam chuckled, with just one word, Dalton had sent his friends into a distressed, horny frenzy.

Kit just tilted her head at Sam in confusion, the teen shook his head, non-verbally telling her not to worry about it. Kit nodded, scooping up the final bite of her meal and stuffing it down her throat. Dalton picked at his own tray clean of what he wanted to eat before sliding it over into Kit's sight. She snatched it away and started the whole messy eating process again while Dalton took her empty tray to dump.

"Kit, you're not very attractive when you eat. I don't see how Dalton stands it." Jasper piped up from where he was calmly eating his own mash potatoes. Kit gasped and reared back, as if she was offended; but the playful twinkle in her eyes showed she didn't really care.

"Dal baby, did you hear that!? Jasper you are so _hurtful_." Kit placed the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically as Jasper rolled his eyes. Dalton flopped back down onto his chair with a gruff sigh, leading Sam to believe that this argument happened often.

"Just unsightly. Your parents had to have been pigs." Jasper went on and Kit fanned her face with her other hand, pouting at him from across the table.

"I will have you know our folks were wonderful _people_ , asshole." Kit smugly stated, like she had just won the argument with that one sentence. Jess snickered before hiding her slip-up with a small cough.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper leaned back, giving Kit the victory.

"And _what_ do we have here?" Sam stiffened at the sound of Lane's arrogant voice. Kit turned to glower at Lane and his buddies with disgust.

"Kit, I didn't expect you to sit with a bunch of losers. I'm disappointed, even after I invited you to my table..." He frowned mockingly and Kit scoffed.

"I would rather stab myself than sit within five feet of you. Your stupidity seems to be contagious." Kit snapped and Sam gaped at her in shock. Lane only tisked, his eyes shifted over to Corbin. Her expression had gone carefully blank, she ignored his presence completely.

"Oh look, it's the goth Satanist! You run around the woods naked recently?" Lane sneered and his lankies laughed at the poorly put-together insult.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She tilted her head to peer up at him; and if looks could kill, Lane would be six feet under.

"Whatever, you're disgusting. Just like those damn homos over there." Lane pointed an accusing finger at Jasper and Oliver, who could have cared less about being called out.

"It's not the 1900s anymore. Guys fuck each other, get over it." Jasper easily replied, rapidly tapping keys on his phone screen. His white headphones comfortably hanging around his neck, Oliver just focused on finishing his food.

"Dick-sucking retard."

"Do you even know how to spell that?" Cypher quipped, narrowing his eyes at Lane in warning. Sam was amazed with how easily they threw insults back at Lane, who was turning red from barely repressed rage. He opened his mouth but Dalton stood, towering over Lane by a good few inches.

"If you wanna keep flapping your lips," Dalton cracked his neck in a way that had Sam wondering if Lane's ego was worth the beating he was going to get. "Then we're gonna have a problem." He growled out, _literally growled_. Sam had never been more happy that he was on Dalton's good side. Sam almost felt sorry for Lane.

_Almost_ _._

"Use that walnut sized brain of yours and think about your moronic ideas before you go through with them." Kit gestured her hand at the teachers that were now watching the exchange, ready to intervene. Dalton was just about glued to Kit's side, stiff and observing even the smallest movement from Lane and his friends. The egotistical jerk seemed to _actually think_ for a moment, his his eyes flickering from Kit to Dalton a few times. With a rude scoff, he turned, and walked away. His buddies following him back to his table like little ducklings.

 _Lane had just walked away from a fight_.

"Oh my _god_ _!_ That was amazing! You guys totally showed him who's boss!" Charlie was just about bouncing in her seat. Kit blushed shyly as Corbin shrugged. The shrill lunch bell rang and Sam stood, saying goodbye to his friends, he started toward gym. Cipher, Kit, and the others following behind him.

As soon as Sam stepped out of the commons, Kit was at his side and excitedly chattering to him about the mathematics behind building a rocketship. Sam tuned in for some of it as they walked to the locker room, where Corbin and Kit split off from the group to go into the girls locker room. Sam was followed into the boys locker room by Cypher, Dalton, and Oliver; Jasper had hung back to wait for the girls.

Sam was pulling off his shirt when he noticed the other three weren't changing, just standing around him and doing their own thing. Oliver was on his phone, scrolling through some article. Cypher opened his locker and gently placed his phone and wallet inside before locking it back up. Dalton had his arms crossed as he leaned against a wall near where Sam stood, he was watching the rest of the students get ready.

"You guys don't change clothes?" Sam blurted before his filter could stop him. Cypher snorted, shaking his head.

"No, we don't need to. This is barely a workout for my sister, and she's _lazy_." Cypher smirked, his eyes warm as he thought about his younger sibling. Sam envied them, he tended to sweat bucket-loads during gym class. He pulled on his T-shirt and walked out the three boys following like lost puppies, Sam found it adorable. Kit, Jasper, and Corbin were already waiting for them and when they stepped into the gym, Sam realized something.

_He never got to tell his friends about the demon._

Sam sighed, promising himself he'd talk to Garth and Charlie about it later. For now, he focused on the game of trench William had planned for the hour. He was on a team with Kit, Jasper, and Oliver. Corbin, Cypher, and Dalton being on the enemy side. Sam stood back as the whistle was blown, watching in awe as Kit lurched forward. She sprinted with terrifying speed toward a ball, her hand snapped out just as Dalton's did. He was faster, snatching up the ball. Sam expected Kit to get angry, bit she only pat his cheek with a smile and turned to walk away.

Sam tried to hide a smile when he watched Dalton look from the ball to Kit's retreating back. The ball soared through the air and Kit whipped around just in time to catch it, staring at Dalton's now-empty hands with adoration. A blush dusted her cheeks and she spluttered incoherently for a second or two.

"You're not supposed to _give it to me_ you dork!" She hissed, looking thoroughly flustered. Dalton ignored her, walking back to his side as balls were thrown and the match officially started.

"Not a word." Kit hissed at Jasper when she returned, tapping the ball against the wall to put it into play. Jasper threw up his hands in surrender as Oliver smiled to himself. Kit grumbled as she made her way back out into the fray of moving classmates, she easily ducked and weaved around each thrown ball.

Sam decided to hang back, his shoulder and ankle beginning to protest against the act of standing. Oliver hung back with him, staring down at his phone screen as Jasper pulled on his headphones, and was off. Sam didn't mind the company, he was more concerned Oliver would notice Sam's discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to worry his new friends, and when they asked what happened...it's not like Sam would have a reasonable answer for them. So he leaned heavily against the wall behind him and prayed.

With his agony dulled, Sam observed Kit as she took out person after person. She had an easy-going smile of joy on her lips as she currently attempted to get her twin brother out. Kit was agile sure, but Cypher was quick. He made split-second decisions and predicted others movements, and he was good at it; but then again, Kit was sperratic, always doing things without having to think. Which helped her keep up with her calculating brother. Jasper was going up against Corbin, the two ignoring the raging chaos around them in favor of attacking each other. Kit wound back, throwing the ball with all her might at Cypher. The twin ducked and the ball hit one of Lane's buddies on the shoulder, Sam was shocked when the kid actually _stumbled back_ from the hit.

The boy looked around until his eyes landed on Kit, she smiled and waved apologetically. The boy blinked, his face flushing. He awkwardly waved back before he scurried forward, moving to go in the trench. He passed her and Sam saw her mouth move, the boy shook his head and gave her a thumbs up, continuing on to his destination. Movement caught Sam's eye and he stared at a livid Dalton, his hands here tightly clutching a ball as he stared daggers at Kit and the boy. Sam blinked when he realized Dalton was jealous. Sam tilted his head, Dalton was shaking.

Unease pooled in his gut when Dalton took a step forward, but Kit was suddenly right in front of him. Her back was to Sam so all he could see was Dalton's facial expressions from over her head. His eyes were angry, his teeth clenched. Sam tensed up when Dalton's eyes seemed to glow a vibrant white, his gray irises and black pupils being swallowed up in the white light.

Sam blinked and the eerie shine was gone, Dalton's eyes were back to normal. Sam rubbed his aching eyes and chalked it up to lack of sleep, he didn't want to even consider the alternative. Sam shifted his eyes from the couple to Lane. He was with his group, chatting and messing around more than participating.

"You good Sam?" Oliver asked suddenly, causing said teen to flinch. He turned to stare at Oliver, who was still peering down at his phone.

"I-uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Sam assured and Oliver spared him a glance. The ginger nodded and went back to his article, leaving Sam confused by the sudden question. Sam frowned, pondering whether he should ask what that short conversation was about. William blew the whistle and the kids stopped what they were doing to jog toward the Australian teacher.

"Alrighty, go change. Wait until the bell rings to leave!" William called and the class filed out of the gymnasium. Sam blended into the mob and was able to change before Cypher came looking for him.

"Why'd you run off? We were worried Lane dragged you off somewhere." Cypher had a disapproving look in his eyes, his body tense.

"Sorry. I just figured I'd change quickly so you guys wouldn't have to wait." Sam scratched the back of his neck and twitched, an odd cold feeling zipping down his spine. Sam paled when her recalled the word printed on his skin, Cypher raising an eyebrow when Sam stiffened.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go...take care of something! Yeah...bye!" Sam stuttered and hurried past Cypher with his backpack clutched to his chest. The teens electric blue eyes followimg Sam's hasty exit. Cypher pulled out his phone when the last two kids left the locker room, unlocking the screen to send a short text to Corbin. With One last scan of the empty room, Cypher made his way out into the hallway where Kit was waiting.


	6. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam does an experiment, it goes VERY wrong.

Sam stumbled down the school steps and jogged to Garth's side. His skinny friend frowning down at him with narrowed eyes.

"What took you so long hmm?" Sam chuckled nervously and Garth's irritation deflated.

"Mr. Houser asked me to help him out with sorting the books and well...I may have lost track of time." Sam pressed his lips together and snuck a peek up at Garth, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine. _Fine_. Good excuse, now hurry up. I'm starving." Garth whined, starting the five-minute walk to his house. Sam kept up with him easily, due to the fact they were both tall with long legs.

Garth's parents were welcoming as usual, leaving Garth and Sam to go upstairs and set up Sam's sleeping station. Garth threw pillows on the twin mattress which rested on the floor along with a fluffy blanket and heavy comforter. Sam paused when he heard multiple footsteps rushing up the stairs, Garth seemed less than surprised and barely looked up when his room door burst open; Jess, Jo, Kevin, and Charlie shoving their way into the room.

"Hi Sam, Garth invited us over for a few hours. He said there was something we needed to talk about..." Jess mumbled, Jo stepped up next to her and stared Sam down.

"Damn right we have something to talk about! Who were those guys that sat with us during lunch today!?" Sam chuckled, giving Garth a grateful smile.

"Those are the friends I made in gym class. They're really cool, as you've witnessed." Sam spoke proudly, happy to brag about his newfound friendship with the group of oddities. Garth cleared his throat, reminding Sam they had more pressing matters to worry about.

"But that's not what I want to tell you about. You know that day we played Truth or Dare?" Sam questioned, watching as recognition lit up in their eyes.

"That really spooky evening with the delicious pizza? Yeah I remember." Jo scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Kevin wasn't at the sleepover but he was keeping up, only slightly lost.

"Yeah, Kevin...I may have been dared to say a spell from a really old book." Sam was sweating with nerves, just thinking about the past few days had him wanting to panic.

"I uh...sorta said the spell and things got creepy after that. I think I summoned something." Kevin raised an eyebrow at Sam, Jo, and Jess sharing a disbelieving look. Sam peeked over at Charlie and Garth for help, they only shrugged, just as clueless as him. The teen thought hard for a moment, a dangerous and _completely_ idiotic idea popping into his head. It was crazy enough to work, and he could test a theory in the process.

Two birds with one stone.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Sam stood, waving Charlie and Garth to follow him to the bathroom for privacy. Sam closed the door behind him and flipped on the fan, the vent above them humming to life.

"Okay, I have a plan. It will prove the demon exists but..." Sam hesitated. _Did he really want to do this? To put his closest friends in a potentially dangerous situation?_ A hand on his shoulder had him looking up at Charlie and Garth.

"We know it will be risky, it's okay. I'm with you 100% Sam." Garth assured and Sam nodded. He turned off the fan and walked out of the bathroom to see everyone where he left them.

"Follow me if you want to know the truth, but there _is_ a chance you'll get hurt or even killed." The teen warned, his gaze serious and unflinching. Kevin, Jess, and Jo had a silent conversation with their eyes before they all stood.

"Okay Sam, let's get you out of the shit-puddle you fell in." Jo pumped her fist into the air, an air of confidence around the three. Sam allowed himself a small smile before making his way out of Garth's room and down the stairs. His mother paid them no mind, wrapped up in a cooking show. Sam lead the group out into Garth's backyard, the sun had just begun to set. Sam walked to the middle of the open area, making sure there was nowhere to hide, Sam turned to his antsy friends.

"This is your last chance to back out..." No one spoke up and Sam felt pride swell, he turned back to the grass-covered lawn with a deep breath.

"Dean? Dean you there?" Sam asked aloud, feeling slightly stupid and monumentally spooked. There was that feeling again, he was being watched. _They_ were being watched. The temperature outside dipped down to the usual coldness when Dean was involved, the grass around them growing frosty. Sam shivered and glanced back, his friends looked shaken. Even Charlie and Garth were obviously uneasy, even though they had already met the demon earlier that very day.

The black, humanoid shadow slithered out from behind a tree just past the fenced-in yard. Sam forced himself to stand his ground as the black figure crept forward, as if stalking prey. Jess gasped, grabbing onto Sam's left arm and the shadow froze. The inky goo seeming to evaporate into black mist, revealing the beautiful boy underneath. Dean casually stuck his hands into his jean pockets, his eyes clearly stating his current boredom.

"What? Can't stay away? I figured you would've learned your lesson when you ran for the hills this morning...but I suppose you're a special kind of stupid, _huh Sammy?"_ The smile that stretched onto his lips was anything but friendly. His sharp canines making him look even more scary in the rapidly dimming sunlight. Dean took a single, teasing step forward and Jess yanked Sam back by his arm.

Sam yelped, crouching over on himself as pain flared hotly. His hunched-over state not allowing him to see Dean subconsciously reach up and rub his own shoulder, coincidentally the same shoulder Dean had injured on _Sam's_ body. The teen didn't notice the slight scrunching of Dean's brow, or the way Dean's feet shuffled forward a half-inch before he caught himself and tensed to keep still.

But Sam's friends sure noticed these things.

Jess rubbed Sam's back in a silent apology, not breaking eye-contact with the dangerous animal before them.

"What do you want with Sam?" Kevin spoke up first, his voice surprisingly steady. Dean broke off the staring contest with Jess to shift his attention to Kevin.

"I don't answer to you, _human filth_." Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. Jo leaned closer to Sam's ear and lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

"Sam, ask what his angle is." Sam nodded, she was thinking; trying to figure something out, Sam just wasn't sure if they'd like the result.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" Sam questioned, Dean's entire body locked up from the inquiry. His jaw worked and his hands clenched into fists, his form trembling.

"I... _fuck you_." Dean hissed, glaring daggers at Sam. He took a few quick steps forward, but he didn't get far.

"Sam, quick, tell him to stop." Garth demanded, Sam gave him a weird look but did as told.

"Stop, you won't harm us." Sam added, starting to see where they were going with all the orders. As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, Dean's body halted only feet from the group. The demon snarled and Sam blinked. He figured it out, and by the deadly look on Dean's face, Dean knew that Sam knew.

"Holy shit, you make an _actual demon_ your bitch..." Jo breathed, looking in-between shocked, excited, and worried. Dean didn't seem to appreciate Jo's conclusion if the rough growl was anything to go by. Sam had a hard time believing that himself, but the evidence was quite _literally_ right in front of him. Dean looked ready to kill, but some unseen force was keeping him from doing so. Sam scrunched his brow as he looked the angered demon over, Dean was glaring hotly at all of them.

"Did I summon you?" Sam asked and Dean's now pitch-black eyes shifted over to him, an accusing smile curling his lips into a snarl.

"Oh you did a lot more than that _twerp_ , just wait. I'm going to _rip_ you to _pieces_." Dean's voice suddenly dropped a few octaves, black goo starting to ooze from his eyes. Sam knew what was happening. Hell, he had seen the demons true form just this morning. His friends stared in a wary fascination as Dean's pores seemed to gush the black syrup, coating his body once again.

They gasped as the dark horns grew and hardened, stepping back in fear when its mouth cracked open. The demon then let loose the most ear-shattering screech, it was like no sound Sam had ever heard before. It was high-pitched and more animal than human, it made ice trickle down Sam's spine.

"In the house, _now!"_ Sam tugged at Jess, Charlie and Garth grabbing Kevin and Jo. Dean was shaking as he forced one of his dark hooves to take a step forward, then he took another; this one seemed easier. Sam shoved Jess to run ahead of him, slowing so the rest of his friends could pass him. Sam examined the empty lawn with a sense of dread.

_Where had the demon gone?_

A scream rang from the garage and San swirled around just as Jo sprinted out of the darkness, rushing to Garth, Kevin, and Charlie. Sam panicked, it was Jess who had screamed. Without a single rational thought or a plan, Sam bolted past his terrified friends and into the dimly lit garage. His eyes focused and rage boiled his blood.

The inky demon had Jess trapped against the wall and a truck, it was smiling at her distressed sobs. Sam spun frantically, looking for something to fight with. _He needed something iron_. Spotting a sharp, rusted iron rod, Sam snatched it up and slammed the sharp end against the floor. Dean's horned head whipped over to him, his raging eyes narrowing. Sam was shaking so bad, but he had to stay strong; their lives depended on it.

"Leave her alone!" Sam demanded, Dean only snarled.

 _ **"M**_ _a_ ** _KE_** _m_ ** _E."_** He hissed, reaching an arm out to grip Jess's throat tightly. She gasped and choked, hands flailing and mouth open in a silent scream. Sam's stomach rolled, he felt like puking. He had to think of something, he searching his brain for a weakness. His breath caught as he recalled a certain memory, he knew just what he had to do. So with a deep breath, he spun the sharp edge of the rod to press on his neck, just under his chin.

"Sam! What are you doing!?" Garth yelled from the garage door; but Charlie was holding his arm, keeping him from rushing in. Dean turned sharply, eyes zeroing in on the pipe. The demon's hand faltered on Jess's neck and Sam knew he'd made the right decision.

"Let her go or I'll do it." Sam growled, his voice even. Dean scoffed, staring Sam down. The young teen glared right back with as much hostility as he could put in a single look.

"Sam no!" Jo cried, Sam ignored his worried friends. Dean's split tongue rolled out to wet his lips. The goo dissipated to show a dressed and very human Dean, his hand still wrapped around a struggling Jess's throat.

"Listen to your friends Sammy, you don't want to die do ya?" Dean's eyes were shifting from the makeshift weapon to Sam's face.

"If killing myself will make you disappear, then I'll do it. Now let her go." Sam's whole body was tense with anger and determination. Dean's face pinched in frustration, he knew Sam had him cornered.

"Let. Her. Go." Sam warned one last time. Dean rolled his eyes, clearly not believing that Sam would go through with it.

"You wouldn't."Dean purred smugly, he seemed so sure of himself. Sam wished he could say goodbye to his friends, to Bobby. He wished he could apologize a thousand times over for fucking up, but the only thing he could do is smile sadly at Jess. Her eyes were wide and watching him in horror, he mouthed to her that everything would be okay.

"Watch me." Sam snapped at Dean, jabbing the weapon forward sharply. The pain was excruciating, but he kept pushing until he found he couldn't anymore. He tore his aching eyes open, he wondered when they had closed.

The rod was ripped from his hands and thrown, Sam faintly heard it clang against the ground somewhere far away. Greenish hazel eyes peered into his own, hands grabbing either side of his face to hold his throbbing neck steady. Warm liquid slid down his throat to soaked into his shirt, Sam realized with an odd clam that it was _his_ blood.

"Shit, Sammy!? Nononono, fuck you. Fuck this." Dean sounded absolutely _hysterical_ , Sam's legs went numb. He dropped down on his knees, Dean sinking down with him.

"We have to get him to a hospital! Jo, call an ambulance!" Garth's voice sounded very far away, as if he was in a tunnel. Darkness crept into the edges of his vision, his body had long gone cold. He was shaking, whether it be from the cool cement ground or fear was unknown to Sam. He stared up at the swinging garage light, focusing on the burning sensation it brought to his eyes.

"No! No hospitals! They couldn't help him anyway. He going to die in a minute or so." Dean moved into his field of vision with a hard glower, but his eyes were frightened and even a bit impressed.

"Shit Sammy, I really didn't think you'd off yourself for a _girl._ " Sam wanted to tell him Jess wasn't just _some girl_ , she was his _friend_. Sam's lips parted and he inhaled, a wet gurgle had him lapsing into a coughing fit; blood spurted from his mouth, splattering onto the floor when Dean turned him onto his side. He heard a panicked shriek and blinked, his eyelids were so heavy.

"Fuck! I'm not going back there! Sammy, if you want to live you'll have to let me help you." Dean turned Sam's tired head to look up at the gorgeous demon boy not much older than himself. Sam hesitated to nod, after all, how could he trust a demon? Dean seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and sighed, his warm fingers twitching against Sam's cheeks.

"If you let me save you I give you my _word_ I won't harm even a hair on the heads of those you care about." Dean breathed and Sam didn't hesitate to nod. His word seemed important, why else would he use that sentence to try and urge Sam to agree to live?

"Okay. Okay. Ugh, I'm going to hate myself later." Dean snipped lowly, Sam's eyes fluttered closed. It took too much effort to keep them open any longer, it felt as if he was floating. Everything just faded away into black.

A bright light had Sam prying his eyes open, he was hovering in black nothingness. A humming light a ways in front of him, Sam flailed his arms and he started moving toward the warm glow. He was getting closer, each inch making him feel more giddy. He reached out a hand, so close to touching whatever the light was; but before he could, something grabbed his ankle.

Sam's brows scrunched in confusion as he turned to see what had snagged him. His eyes widen when he recognizes the familiar sight of Dean, he was partially covered in goo; almost as if stuck between _human_ and _beast_. Sam is yanked farther back from the light and closer to Dean, a rush of panic shoots through him. Jumbled up memories flashing through his minds eye, he shook his head and looked back at the light. Sam swore it looked as if it was fading, he struggled to get away from that damning hand, the goo physically sticking Sam's ankle onto Dean's fingers.

The teen's flailing slows to a stop as the light blips off, like someone flipping a light switch; it's just...gone. Sam is pulled back to rest against Dean's warm chest, he feels clod as the goo seeps onto him, coating his clothes and skin. Sam tries to shift back as the inky liquid creeps up his throat, closer to his face. The goo slides over his face, forcing itself into Sam's mouth and down his throat; but he doesn't gag, he doesn't choke. The teen's vision is consumed with an even all-consuming darkness as the sludge rolls up to wash over his eyes.


End file.
